UN Observer
by ccwgtb
Summary: After the events in Stargate SG1, season 6, 'Disclosure', the British, French and Chinese want observers placed in the SGC to keep them up to date and act as liaison officers.


Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I just had to get the stories out of my head. Please don't sue me.

Set following the events in 'Disclosure'.

UN Observer (1/?)

Six hours had passed since the landmark meeting where the governments of France, Great Britain and China had been briefed about the existence of the SGC and the threat from the Goa'uld. Six hours and General Hammond already had an official request from the French and British governments that they be allowed to send an official liaison to observe operations at the SGC and who would keep both countries up to date on any threats to earth security.

Six hours in which France and Britain had agreed on one individual who would represent both countries and drawn up their very reasonably worded request to have him assigned to the SGC. A request which, in order to prevent any further accusations of governments hiding important information, had been copied to the Chinese and the Russians.

Six hours in which the Russians had received their copy of said request and near instantly sent a message to the US government and the SGC stating that the individual in question was trustworthy and competent and that they would have no problem with him being assigned to the SGC.

Six hours in which various intelligence agencies in the US government had run background checks on the man that had been put forward, and had cleared him to work in the SGC, though they hadn't included the results of the checks with the clearance.

The final decision was General Hammond's. "Who are you?" he said as he looked at the file in front of him. He then took the request made by the French and British governments and signed it 'approved'. "I think I'd better find out." He said.

***

The next morning the CO of SG1 found General Hammond waiting for him in his office. "You sent for me, Sir?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Sit down, Colonel." he said. "I'm sure you've heard by now that we've had to tell the French, British and Chinese governments about the SGC and about the Goa'uld." The Colonel nodded his ascent, and the General continued, "What you may not have heard yet is how we managed to placate them."

"I'm not gonna like this, am I General?" Jack said in a resigned voice.

Hammond looked over at the Colonel, "It could be worse, Colonel. They have each asked to have an observer in the SGC to see how we do things and to keep their governments up to date with any global threats so they can be prepared for them should the need arise." he said.

"Nice line of reasoning they're using to get three potential spies into the base." said O'Neill.

"Actually it will only be two potential spies Colonel." The General said.  
"The French and British governments have agreed to send one man between them instead of one each. Apparently he's spent enough time commanding UN forces that they are both willing to trust him. The Russians gave him a glowing recommendation too. Make of that what you will." he finished.

"They've decided on someone already?" O'Neill asked in surprise.

The General nodded.

"The same person?"

Hammond nodded again.

"They managed to make that decision a little too fast for my liking Sir"  
Jack said. "It looks a lot like they were prepared for this outcome, and that implies some very bad things about our security. Have the Chinese selected anyone yet?" he asked.

Hammond leaned back in his chair, "Not yet, no." He said.

"So it's only the French and the Brits, interesting." Jack said. "Who is this guy they've selected anyway?" he asked.

"Have a look." The General suggested, and slid a folder across the desk towards Jack, who picked it up and started paging through it.

"So he was head of an intelligence group for the UN. That goes a long way to explaining why he was chosen, but I still think we're missing something here." he said.

"My sentiments exactly Colonel." Hammond replied. "Which is why we are having this little chat. He'll be arriving at 0900 tomorrow and will be around you and your team quite a bit. The four of you are to keep your eyes and ears wide open around him, I want to know everything you can find out about him."

"Understood, Sir." Jack responded.

"Good. You're dismissed Colonel, go and brief your team." Hammond said.

***

Half an hour later, Carter and Teal'c were sat in the Colonel's office,  
concern written on their faces as Jack finished telling them about the events of the previous day. "So our orders are to keep an eye on this guy to see if we can figure out how he got selected and approved so fast, and whether he has an agenda of his own beyond keeping the French and Brits up to date on events here." Jack concluded.

"This is all the information the General could dig up on him?" Carter asked as she paged through the sparse file.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "Not much, is it?" He stated, before downing the dregs of his coffee.

Carter paused as something in the file caught her eye. "This intelligence group he ran." She said, tapping her finger on the file then looking up at Jack. "I'm sure I've heard of it, but I can't remember where from. It might be worth looking into." She finished.

Jack nodded. "Alright Sam, see what you can find out before he arrives tomorrow."

Carter nodded. "Yes Sir." She said.

"Now, until Jonas gets back from his leave on Kelowna, it's just us and the General working on this." Jack said. "I'll brief Jonas when he gets back."

Teal'c inclined his head in ascent and Carter nodded.

"Now get out of here." Jack said, making a shooing gesture. "I've got a few contacts I need to call who might be able to help us out."

Sam and Teal'c left, as Jack was reaching for the phone. He dialed a number and leaned back in his chair as the phone rang. It was answered on the fifth ring.

"Hey, it's me." Jack replied to the disgruntled sounding voice on the other end of the line. Jack winced at the response.

"Why is it that nobody's ever happy to hear from me?" he asked.

Whatever reply he got caused a look of mock outrage to cross his face, "Hey! I resemble that remark!" He shot back almost cheerfully.

The look of mock outrage faded to a more convincing impression of being hurt by what had just been said to him. "Why would you think I want something from you?" He asked. "I could just be calling to say 'hi'."

Jack rolled his eyes at the sharp reply he got to that. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, fine. I need info." He said. "British national, military intelligence type by the name of Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Anything you can get for me would be appreciated."

***

TBC. Maybe.


End file.
